Ink Is Thicker Then Blood
by DarkRose66
Summary: Henry's daughter, Kat, goes in his place after reading the letter from Joey Drew. Only to meet Bendy and his friends, but something's not right. It seems safe at first, but things quickly go south and Bendy is up to something. What does he really want and will Kat survive the experience or be trapped forever in their world? Please Read & Enjoy!
1. Forgotten Memories

Welcome everyone to me new fanfic. Sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories

"Come on bud we're almost there," Kat said softly to the large German Shepard at her side after checking the address she had written down from the letter that her father had gotten. It was the address of the place he use to work; a little studio the use to produce cartoons for Bendy and his friends.

Her father, Henry, use to be an artist there, but he had quite for no reason. At least not one he ever told her, but just an hour ago a weird letter had arrived from Joey Drew asking for him to come visit. When Kat went to tell her father he was passed out in his office and she didn't want to wake him. Especially with how hard he had been pushing himself this past month, so she decided to go in his place.

So she copied the address down and left the note next to him on the desk and grabbed Buster and headed for the studio. She remembered bits and pieces when she was little meeting some of his old coworkers, but never in the studio where he worked. She barely remembered those memories; his old coworkers probably wouldn't even remember her.

Though she did remember Bendy, her father had even showed her how to draw him and even did a special picture of the little demon for her. He had drawn him smiling his big smile and offering flowers. It was her favorite thing that he'd even drawn her. So she was excited to be going to his old work place, but she couldn't fight the odd feeling growing in her gut.

A loud boom over her head broke her from her thoughts reminding them both of the coming storm as the dark clouds flooded the sky, from the looks of it, it was going to be a big one. Despite being only 4:00 in the afternoon, the dark clouds made it appear later. Though Kat didn't mind at all, in fact she loved these types of storms. They often influenced her own artwork. However if it wasn't for her shoulder bag her burgundy skirt would have been pushed up the strong wind moving the storm in.

When they finally found the old building, the odd feeling grew even more, but she managed to push it a side. She started to walk forward, but suddenly stopped when she felt Buster's leash stop short. Looking back she realized that Buster seemed to of just froze to the spot, just staring at the building.

"Buster?" she called, but got no response, "Come on boy, its ok. I'm sure they'll understand you can't be out here cause of the storm."

He still just stood there, so she stiffened up her voice, "Your letting me go in there alone with strangers are you?"

The shepard seemed to take a moment to think about it before he walked back up to Kat's side.

" _That was strange,"_ Kat thought as she scratched Buster's ears, _"He's never done that before."_

"It's alright," Kat comforted the dog as they walked up to the door and opened it, with a little more convincing Buster followed her in.

It was oddly quiet inside and dimly lit. The small hallway was covered in old Bendy and Boris posters. The smells of dust and ink filled the air.

"Hello?" she called out, but no answer came. After she hung up her jacket and Buster's leash, they made their way down the hall. Buster stayed glued to her side. The sound of her boots echoed throughout the building, when they came into the first room, it was so open and yet so empty.

Nothing, but the sounds of the old the protector going and the storm forming outside. Kat walked over the running protector, but was quick to notice that nothing was playing on the screen. The desk and table near by looked like everyone who was working there just got up and left.

"Strange," she said to herself, trying to figure out what was going on as something caught her attention. On the wall of hallway leading out of the room had something written in it. Something told her to be careful as she walked over.

"Dreams Do Come True," she read out loud, "What's going on here?"

A loud whine made her look over at Buster to see he was sniffing what looked like a puddle of ink. The sight of a drip made her look up to a large pipe that came out and then back into the wall.

"Buster do me a favor," Kat asked the dog as she stepped back to go further down the hall, "Don't drink that."

The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming from the dark hallway.

"Hello?" she called out, but no answer came, but Buster suddenly took off down the hall, "Buster!"

She found him in a room marked: Ink Machine.

"Wow," Kat said out loud as she entered the room. She walked right up the odd machine and placed a hand on the cold metal. From the look and the feel this machine probably hadn't run it years.

"What is this thing?" she said, but this time a giggle answered her causing a chill to run up her spine. Buster immediately started barking at the doorway. When Kat turned around she got a glimpse of a shadow fleeing from the doorway and down another hallway.

"Hey! Wait!" she shouted and without thinking started chasing the shadow with Buster close behind, "Please wait!"

The shadow seemed to fly around corners until it led her to a whole new room. There were six pillars, with pictures behind them and dead center on the back wall was a huge switch with glowing words saying: Low Pressure. She touched he handle of the as she looked around the room. When she turned back she tried to push up it, but it wouldn't budge. A second look around the room made her realize she might need these items before the switch would work. It was worth a shot; maybe she'd actually find a live body.

"Come on Buster looks like we need to play a little "I Spy," she said as they walked back through the door and about jumped out of her skin when she almost walked into a Bendy cut-out that wasn't there before.

"Who put this here?" she whispered to herself as her heart started to race. She looked around and shouted, "If someone's there. This isn't funny."

But like before no answer. As she walked around the cut-out she noticed another room down the hall. Fear began to seep deeper as she entered the room.

"Oh, my god," she stammered before her hands covered her mouth and tears began to roll down her cheeks from her eyes at the sight. Boris the wolf was just lying on some sort of lab table with his chest open and his ribcage open. She was completely speechless, this couldn't be real. Boris was just a cartoon, how could he be real. More importantly what horrible person would do such a thing to a sweet character?

Kat was about to turn to leave, but caught sight of the disturbing message on the wall: Who's Laughing Now?

"Buster come on, come on bud," she called her dog which was quick to follow her lead out the door and headed straight for the exit. Her heels stuck into the wood as she turned the corner to the exit causing her to stumble, but thankfully she caught herself on the wall. When Kat and Buster finally got to the door, Kat went to turn the knob, but to her horror it was locked.

"What?! No, no, no," Kat cried as panic began to sink in, "This can't be locked!"

Even Buster started to scratch the bottom of the door and whining loudly. No matter how hard she turned and pulled the knob to the door did not budge. Another giggle made her sharply turn around and shouted, "This isn't funny!"

That's when Buster perked at his ears and suddenly bolted.

"Buster! Come back," Kat yelled as she chased him. He finally stopped at the end of a small hallway. She found him sniffing an old work desk.

When Kat seen the name on the desk she felt a small moment of peace, the desk was her dad's. It made her wish he was here as she whispered to herself, "I wish you were here dad. I should never should have come here on my own."

Buster began to growl breaking her from her train of peaceful thoughts, when she turned she finally noticed a boarded up door that Buster was focused on.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she asked as she walked up beside her dog and patted his side to try to calm him.

"Maybe," came an unusually cheery voice replied back. Kat felt her heart drop when the source peeked through the boards on the door.

"Bendy?" was all she could say.

***I hope you all enjoyed the story and let me know what you think. More Bendy in the next chapter.


	2. Deal With The Devil

***Read and enjoy. Everyone has their place in the story (even the pup), guess you'll have to wait and see

Chapter 2: Deal With The Devil

"The one and only! It feels so amazing to be recognized after such a long time," the little devil cheered completely ignoring the shocked look on Kat's face, "Sadly I don't recognize you though, but your eyes look really familiar though."

Kat was still showing a completely shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong doll? Cat got your tongue?" Bendy joked, still smiling at her reaction.

"You're real," she finally said as she slowly sat down on the floor, "Oh dear lord I must have gotten struck by lighting and right now I'm lying on the sidewalk dying."

The cartoon's hearty laugh, "Something tells me you're not that lucky, besides I wouldn't be talking to you if you were and I'd still be lonely."

"My dad use to draw you, I mean I have a drawing of you on my wall," she continued, "How are you…"

"Real?" Bendy finished her sentence, "It's a long story. One I'll be happy to tell you too, once Henry gets here."

"That could be a little bit he was sleeping when I left," Kat said. She saw Bendy's eyes light up when she mentioned her dad.

"Wait…I knew your eyes looked familiar," Bendy nearly shouted as he started jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas, "I can't believe I have Henry's daughter here."

"Ah," Kat tried to speak, but was cut off again. He seemed really sharp, for a cartoon character.

"Maybe you can still help me well we wait," he said eagerly as he looked at her through the boards curiously, "Can you come closer? Don't worry I don't bite very hard."

"Pardon?" she asked as she crawled a little closer to the doorway.

"I'm stuck here you see. I need help," Bendy said in a saddened tone as he pulled on the boards across the doorway, "Joey locked me in here and I can't get out."

"What can I do, I can't even leave?" Kat said as she watched the little cartoon demon's look soften.

"I know if you get the ink machine running it might help," he explained as he rubbed his chin with his gloved hand.

"How?" she asked curiously. How a machine that produced nothing, but ink was could help?

"It acts almost like a battery when those pipes have the ink flowing through them this place practically glows and the doors even seem to open easier," Bendy explained as he motioned with his gloved hands at the pipes near the ceiling, "At least I think so, Joey explained it once to me, but to tell ya the truth I wasn't really paying attention."

"How do I turn it on?" she asked.

"From what I can remember…there are items you need to collect, a button that needs to be push and a leaver that needs to be pulled," he said as rubbed his chin.

"Ok," she said, "Is that all?"

"I think so," Bendy said, "Oh hey doll, after this is all said and done, could you get Henry to come here to see me. I haven't seen him in so long."

"Yeah sure," she said, "I think my dad would like to see you too."

"Promise?" Bendy asked as he managed to stick a gloved hand through the boards.

Buster growled at the character's gestor.

"Buster, calm down its ok. He's just stuck here like us," Kat said as she scratched the dog's ear, "Sorry about that."

"He's just protective," Bendy remarked at the dog's behavior towards him as he gave the dog a serious look, that went unnoticed by Kat, "So what do you say doll. I help you, you help me."

"Yeah," she agreed as she mustered the movement to shake his hand.

"Thanks so much darlin'," he said his cheerful tone returning as he shook her hand enthusiastically, but suddenly stopped, "By the way you never told me your name."

"Ah…it's Kathrine, but everyone calls me Kat," she said simply letting a little smile form.

"So nice to meet you Miss Kitty Kat, we're going to have a lot of fun together," he said hyperly, "Now off with you."

"Ah," Kat started.

"I'll be waiting," Bendy cut her off as he winked at her, before disappearing from the boarded off doorway.

Kat just sat there for a minute, trying to let the whole conversation sink in. Something felt off about this entire thing, besides talking to a cartoon that her dad used to draw.

" _I can't believe this is happening to me,"_ she thought before she stood up and called Buster to followed, "Alright bud let's see if we can find those items and not lose my sanity along the way."

As soon as they left the office area, Bendy peeked back through the boards, "Your defiantly not Henry, but you'll defiantly come in handy getting him here…but in the meantime I think I need to separate you two."

****Hope you all enjoyed. The fun has just about to begin. Bendy and I will see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
